


Goodbye hyung

by bili_bili



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1st chapter possibly based off a suicide note I wrote years ago, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: Chan wants to say goodbye.GOING THROUGH EDITING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, literally just trying to post something before I lose internet lmao

_ I like you, but I know you’d never like me back. _

_ I’ve known you for years, since we were kids. _

_ You’re my best friend, and I’m yours. _

_ We know everything about each other, well almost everything. _

_ You could tell something was off with me, but you couldn’t figure out what. _

_ I knew you’d confront me about it, and I didn’t want that, I couldn’t have that. _

_ I knew you’d try to stop me from doing this, so I started ignoring you. _

_ I didn’t talk to you, I didn’t go to your house, I stopped acknowledging you, for the first time in five years. _

_ You tried to talk to me, I’d pretend I didn’t hear you. _

_ I could tell it was hurting you, I wished I could go hug you and tell you, everything would be okay, but those words would’ve been a lie. _

_ It wasn’t going to be okay, not for me atleast, I’d already been feeling like life would be better for everyone if I just disappeared. _

_ So I’d started planning. _

_ Planning how I’d disappear, how I’d leave you to stop worrying about me, so you could live your life without me, a burden. _

_ Please forget about me, just let me disappear, because that’s what I want. _

_ I hope you’ll be happier without me, I hope you can share with the world your smile, keep smiling for me. _

_ I love you hyung, please don’t linger too long on me, it’s easier this way. _

_ Goodbye hyung, _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin finds Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I guess this is gonna all be short chapters, lol, I'm visiting back at my hometown so I've got patchy internet, so I'll be fading in and out for a couple more days. Anyways, onto the next part of Goodbye Hyung.

** _Woojin stared down at the tear stained paper that he’d found sitting on his desk when he’d returned home a few minutes before._ **

** _Realization dawned on him and he quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed Chan’s number, hoping the younger would pick up._ **

** _“The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.” an automated voice said, “Please check to make sure the number you entered is correc-”_ **

** _The phone fell from his ear (he kept it in his hand) as he shot from his seat on his bed, where he’d planted himself sometime during the few minutes he’d been home, and raced toward Chan’s bedroom._ **

** _Upon opening the door, he saw the younger’s room the cleanest he’d ever seen it, like visitors were coming, and it brought tears to his eyes, how did he not notice this was happening with Chan, he was supposed to be his best friend for fucks sake._ **

** _He left the room to search the rest of the apartment for the younger, hoping he could find him to at least say goodbye._ **

** _He checked the kitchen, the living room, closets, and all the little nooks and crannies he could think of, he was on his was to check the bathroom when Felix called._ **

** _Woojin picked up immediately, “What’s up Lix?”_ **

** _“Have you seen Chan hyung? When I tried calling him, it said his number was disconnected.”_ **

** _“No I haven’t. Do you know if any of the other’s have?” Woojin responded, beginning to push open the bathroom door._ **

** _“I already asked all of them.”_ **

** _Woojin stood in silent shock as he stared at Chan’s crumpled figure lying on the floor._ **

** _“Hyung?” he barely registered Felix’s voice coming through the phone, “Hyung? Hyung what’s wrong?!”_ **

** _“I…” Woojin started in a whisper, broke off then started again, “I-I found C-Chan.” _ **

** _“What happened?! Hyung you sound like you’re about to cry!”_ **

** _“I-I can’t explain. C-come see for y-yourself.” Woojin’s voice was barely a soft whisper._ **

** _“Okay hyung. I'll be there in about twenty minutes with the others.”_ **

** _Woojin dropped his phone as soon as the line disconnected, and was trying his hardest not to break down as he tried to see if the younger was still breathing._ **

** _Thankfully, he was, but just barely, chest barely rising and falling very slowly, something like his pulse, which was disappearing faster than Woojin would have liked._ **

** _He knew Chan was dying, and that this is what the younger wanted, but was it what he should do, is this what Woojin wanted him to do?_ **

** _No, it wasn’t, and Woojin was going to do everything in his power to make sure he could speak with the younger, even if it was only just one more time._ **


	3. Chapter 3

** _“May I speak with-” the nurse said, pausing for a second to glance down at her paper, “Kim Woojin?”_ **

** _Woojin glanced at the others as he stood and followed the nurse from the room._ **

** _“What do you know about Chan’s condition?” Woojin asked hurriedly, his voice quiet and broken from the hours he’d been crying._ **

** _“Mr. Bang is in stable condition, but he’s in an induced coma for the purposes of safely removing all remnants of the poison from his body.” the nurse responded._ **

** _Woojin nodded solemnly “Can I see him?”_ **

** _The nurse nodded, “Right this way please.”_ **

** _He followed her down a couple hallways and through the last door, hesitating in the doorway, worried about what he might see._ **

** _He was rightfully worried, when he saw Chan, unconscious, hooked up to multiple machines with so many tubes attached to him, Woojin nearly broke down on the spot._ **

** _“I’ll be just down the hall if you need anything.” the nurse said then stepped from the room, leaving Woojin alone._ **

** _As soon as he was sure no one could hear him, he fell to his knees and started crying, letting the tears roll down his cheeks and drip into a slowly growing puddle on the floor._ **

** _Soon his was full blown sobbing, knees pulled to his chest as he rocked slowly back and forth on the floor while he stared at Chan’s unconscious form._ **

** _He didn’t register the door opening and someone stepping in until he felt someone sit down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders._ **

** _Assuming it was one of his friends, Woojin leaned toward the other person till he was almost laying on top of them._ **

** _He didn’t realise it wasn’t one of his friends till they spoke, “Are you normally so trusting of strangers.”_ **

** _Woojin sat up in slight shock, “N-no. I thought you were one of my friends.”_ **

** _The stranger smiled, “You seem like you need cuddles.”_ **

** _Woojin nodded sadly, “What’s your name?”_ **

** _“Han Jisung.”_ **

** _“I know you!”_ **

** _Jisung smiled._ **

** _“You’re that guy that goes around hugging random people who look sad.”_ **

** _“That’s me!”_ **

** _Woojin smiled through his tears, as Jisung pulled the elder into his arms again._ **

** _“Is he your boyfriend?” Jisung asked, gesturing to Chan._ **

** _“N-no. But I’ve loved him for a long time.” Woojin responded sadly._ **

** _“Did you never tell him?”_ **

** _Woojin shook his head “I was scared it would ruin our friendship. And I’m so stupid for not realising that he had the same fears.”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

** _Woojin was shaken awake by Minho and he looked around groggily, “The doctor wants to talk to you.”_ **

** _Woojin nodded his thanks as he rubbed the sleep from him eyes, then stood, and exited the room._ **

** _He found the doctor waiting in the hallway, a grim, pitiful look on his face, “I have some bad news.”_ **

** _Woojin sharply inhaled, then nodded for the doctor to continue._ **

** _“The poison the patient took had done some minor internal damage, that could have long lasting and possibly terminal effects.”_ **

** _Woojin sucked in yet another sharp breath, then again nodded for the doctor to continue._ **

** _“I think it would be best if we just let him go.”_ **

** _Woojin was silent for a minute, just staring at the wall behind the doctor._ **

** _“But only if you and your friends want to.”_ **

** _“I-I’ll talk to them about it.” Woojin said, running his hands through his hair as the doctor walked away and he walked back into the room._ **

** _“What did he say hyung?” asked Felix as soon as he noticed Woojin had walked in, and looked worried as he saw the look in Woojin’s eyes._ **

** _“H-he basically said, Chan’s probably n-not gonna make it. And that we sh-should just l-let him go.” Woojin said quietly, trying to look the younger in the eye, but he couldn’t, so he started a staring contest with the floor._ **

** _He felt as three pairs of arms wrapped around his torso, “We’re here for you hyung.”_ **

** _Woojin smiled softly, not realizing he’d started crying until Jisung reached up and wiped tears from his cheeks, he tried to stop the tears, not wanting to break down in front of the others._ **

** _Minho seemed to read his thoughts, “It’s okay to cry in these situations hyung.” he said softly, looking Woojin in the eyes._ **

** _With those words, Woojin let it all go, he let tears fall freely down his cheeks, he let ugly sobs escape his mouth as he sank to the ground, folding in himself and curling as close to himself as he could._ **

** _Jeongin, having just woken up, looked confusedly at Woojin’s figure on the floor, Felix shook his head, silently signaling the younger not to question it._ **

** _Once Woojin’s tears had faded enough for him to speak, he stared at the ceiling and whispered, “I don’t think I can let him go.”_ **

** _“I don’t any of us can. But we have to think about what’s best for him.” Minho said, taking Woojin’s hand in his, rubbing comforting circles on the back of the elder’s hand._ **


	5. Chapter 5

** _Woojin stood in the hallway speaking with the doctor, Minho and Changbin standing by his sides, “I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” Woojin said, not looking at anyone, not wanting to look at anyone._ **

** _“But, me a-and the others talked…” Woojin broke off for a second, only continuing when both Minho and Changbin moved forward to comfort him, “A-and we think. It would b-be best for-for him, i-if we just, let him g-go.”_ **

** _Upon finishing his words, Woojin promptly started crying, tears started running down his face, and he started shaking slightly, but tried to keep it together in front of the doctor._ **

** _“Are you sure, you would like to?” The doctor asked._ **

** _Woojin nodded, “H-he wanted to die, d-didn't he? I-It’d be best.” his voice shook, but held a firmness._ **

** _The doctor nodded, “Let me know if you need anything. These next few days are going to be hard. But you will get through them.” then walked away._ **

** _“Let’s get back to the others.” Changbin said quietly, gently pulling Woojin’s hand and leading him toward Chan’s room._ **

** _“I-I need a minute.” Woojin said quietly, pulling his hand from Changbin’s and starting down the hall, Minho starting to follow, but stopped when Chanbin shook his head._ **

** _“Let’s leave him alone for a bit.” he said quietly, then turned and walked into the room, Minho in tow._ **

** _As soon as Woojin was sure no one was watching he sank to the floor wanting to cry, to let out his pent up feelings in tears, but he couldn’t, so he stared into space feeling the sadness and desperation filling up his heart._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo, sorry it took me so long to update, my school was an ass and blocked ao3 (and wattpad) so I couldn't acess them unless I used my mom's phone. Anygay, enjoy the next part of Goodbye Hyung!

** _“What the fuck you mean you’ve been starving yourslef?!” Chan yelled, after a few moments of contemplation after Woojin had told him and Minho, just a little bit before._ **

** _“Kids at school have been poking fun at me, saying I’m too chubby, too pudgy, not thin enough.” Woojin said, staring up at Chan with an apologetic, scared look plastered on his face, “I started to believe them, and stopped eating.”_ **

** _“Why?! You’re perfect!” Chan blurted out, “Those people were probably just dick heads.”_ **

** _“I-I’m glad you think that. But I’m so far from perfect.” _ **

** _Chan looked like he was about to protest, but Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung busted in, soon followed by Seungmin and Hyunjin._ **

** _“Hyung!” Jeongin screeched as he rushed to the eldest’s side and enveloped him in a tight hug, “Don’t scare me like that again!”_ **

** _“I won’t Innie.” Woojin responded._ **

** _“Promise?”_ **

** _“Promise.” Woojin smiled as he ruffled the youngest’s hair._ **

** _“Mind if we join?” Jisung asked glancing between Felix and Woojin._ **

** _“Why not?”_ **

** _Felix smiled as he joined the hug on the bed, Jisung too._ **

** _“You guys too.” Woojin’s muffled voice came from behind Jisung’s shoulder._ **

** _Minho pretended to be annoyed, but smiled as he made his way over to the cuddle pile on the bed._ **

** _Chan soon followed, along with the other two in the room._ **

** _Changbin walked in a few minutes later, took one glance at the cuddle pile, turned around and made him way to leave._ **

** _“Don’t you dare Binnie.” Felix’s deep voice rumbled, causing the older to stop in his tracks, “Get your ass over here and join us.”_ **

** _Changbin rolled his eyes, but made his way toward the bed, “You know I wasn’t actually going to lea-” he was cut off by Hyunjin pulling him into the cuddle pile._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be coming to an end soon, I've lost most motivation for this, and it's getting close to the end anyway. Thanks for staying with me this long!


	7. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update!! This should comw to an end soon!!

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Minho asked Woojin,  
“You seem off, is this something to do with your dreams?”

“How did you know about them?” Woojin asked.

“I heard talking about them with Seungmin. Now are you sure you want  
to go through with this?”

“No.” Woojin shook his head, “We can’t go through with it.”

“Let’s go talk with the doctor.”

Woojin nodded and followed Minho out the door into the hall in search  
of the doctor.

Once they found him, Minho did the talking, “Excuse me sir?”

“Yes?” the doctor responded.

“We’ve decided against going forward with the procedure.”

“May I ask why?”

Minho nodded at Woojin, “I’ve been having these weird dreams.”

“Explain these dreams to me.”

“Every single one of them had Chan and I as the centre, and each of  
them has had Chan calling out to me to save him, to stop. They seem  
real, and I can almost feel them there when I wake up.”

“Do you wake up in the dreams? Do you dream yourself waking up?”

“Yes, pretty much every night.”

“Does either you or Mr. Bang die, or is already dead in these dreams?”

Woojin nodded again, “Mostly it’s Chan that dies, but I’ve had a  
couple where I was the one dying.”

“Did it seem like your positions were switched?”

“Yeah.”

The doctor paused for a moment, “From what you’ve told me, it sounds  
like you have mild Whysteria.”

“Whys-what?”

Minho still stood silent as the doctor and Woojin continued conversing.

“It’s the ability to communicate with the spirits of the dead or dying.”

“In other words I can talk to ghosts?”

“Yes, but not during your waking hours.”

“I can only talk to them in my sleep?”

The doctor nodded, “If that is all, I must be going now.”

“That’s all.” Minho said, “Thank you.”


	8. Jisung is now one of Chan's honorary Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, this is the last chapter, everyone is telling me I should've made it last longer, should've I? Anygay, hope you all enjoy the last (short) chapter of Goodbye Hyung!

** _*Three days later*_ **

** _Jisung sat nervously in the apartment with Minho and Felix, awaiting the other’s return with Chan from the hospital._ **

** _“I know what you’re thinking Ji, but don’t worry. Chan’s gonna like you the moment he sees you.” Felix said._ **

** _“You really think so?” Jisung asked._ **

** _“We know so, Chan’s like the nicest most accepting person I’ve ever met.” Minho stated._ **

** _“I’ll take your word for it, I still can’t help but be nervous.”_ **

** _At that moment a commotion was heard near the door as Woojin, Hyunjin, Felix, and Chan entered the room._ **

** _“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Woojin asked._ **

** _“Jesus Christ. Yes. I’m sure I don’t need anything and that I’m completely fine.” Chan responded, sounding a little annoyed._ **

** _“Are you three hundred percent sure you’re okay and don’t need anything?”_ **

** _“Yes. Woojin. I’m fine.”_ **

** _Chan turned around, rolling his eyes fondly, then smiled as he spotted Jisung sitting on the couch, “And you must be the Jisung I’ve heard so much about.”_ **

** _Jisung nodded as Minho shared a glance with Chan, who smiled mischievously and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a warning glance from both Minho and Woojin, the others confused at what was going on._ **

** _“So has Chan officially adopted Jisung as another one of his honorary children?” Jeongin asked appearing in the doorway with Hyunjin just behind him._ **

** _“Of course.” Chan said, causing the others to laugh, all of them just glad Chan was back, and happy with smiles._ **

** _And of course, Woojin and Chan, finally admitted their feelings and are now happy together, until their next crazy adventure._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, it's over, and I kinda left out Woochan getting together cause I'm not good t writing that stuff lol. Anygay, leave comments on what you think their next adventure should be!

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, hope you enjoyed, I know it's short and I'm sorry.


End file.
